Bob Crash
Bob Crash is, so far, the main protagonist of Lost: The Journey. He is the boyfriend of Jennifer LaPorta and the son of Patrick and Fransica Rumble. He's parents are direct family and are both descents of Greg Pilius Rumble, the patriach of The Rumbles. He's shot by a man in a black suit with a masker, who was trying to kill him for unknown reasons. Family History Bob Crash is the son of Patrick Rumble and Francisca Rumble. He's has an half-aunt, Audrey Pedrell and is the half-nephew of Tracy Lomstein. He's the grandson of Monica Nighton. He's the grandson of Gregory Rumble and Ursula King. He's also the grandson of Matthew Rumble and Monica Nighton. He's the great-grandson of Henry Rumble and Ilona Vish. He's also the great-grandson of Frank Rumble and Kathleen McWitson. He's the great-great-grandson of Greg Pilius Rumble and Mrs. Puttle. He's parents are second cousins and both have they son as second cousin once removed. Greg Pilius Rumble = Mrs. Puttle (1877 - 1901) |(1834- 1945) -------------------------|--------------------------------------- | | | | Henry Rumble = Ilona Vish Bea Rumble Earl Rumble = Mia Kitla Frank Rumble = Kathleen McWitson (1930 - 1999) | (1925 - 2000) (1931-1931) (1935- 1990) | (1903-1970) (1936) | (1907-1999) | | | Gregory Rumble = Ursula King Bernard Rumble Matthew Rumble = Monica Nighton | (1960 - 2001) | Patrick Rumble Francisca Rumble | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- | Bob Crash Losing his child, Nina Crash At some point, Bob had a wife, Bob Crash' wife and was the father to Nina Crash. For some reason, Sam Cormett stealt Nina Crash and killed her. Killing his father Bob presumably killed his father, by throwing a grenade in his house, for fathering Jennifer's baby. Days 1-? (Season 1) Bob was shoot on by Eric Glass, although he survived and was operated on by a time-travelling Jack Shephard. It is unknown as of now why Eric shoot on Bob. Bob somehow knew that Oceanic 815 was going to crash, but it is not yet known how he knew. After Jennifer shoot on Sam Cormett, it was revealed that Bob told her to do so. Bob and Jennifer both carried Sam, because they need him. Sam wake up and pusht him in the mud. After a few minutes Bob was going back and asked Jennifer of she could buy some new clothes. Jennifer was going to the town so she could buy some clothes for Bob. She was gone for an hour. After he got new clothes, time-travelling Jack said it was their destiny to be the owners of Oceanic Airlines. In Sam's office they found a document about Peter and he was thinking about the conspiracy theory. Bob observed every point and his theory was right. At that moment Bob was called by Brad Bright. Brad said that he had to chanches: He has to save both Mandy Crash and Eric Glass in 55 minutes. After that, Bob's first idea was to save Mandy Crash. They found The Bright House and found Brad Bright with Mandy Crash. Brad Bright was killed by someone unknown. Bob was only going to Chris Bright to save Eric Glass. After Eric Glass told them what happened in the library, Eric killed Chris Bright. Then the whole police office explode. Bob was alive and Eric to. Then he was going to Macy Tiger Books, where they found The Black Rock Book: Found The Black Rock!. Eric shot Macy Tiger and Macy Tiger's husband dead. Then Peter showed up and Eric told him to leave the bookshop. Eric was coming and they were going to The Crash House, where Jennifer was waiting. When Eric and Bob were in the house, they were leaving and were going to The Oceanic Airlines Airport. There were they in Oceanic Flight 305 and Eric told him that he was going to Los Angeles for his mother and The Black Rock Book. Then Eric said that that was not he's only thing to do. They were going to Police Team Number 7A. Bob was confused at that moment with: What? Trivia *Since he killed he's father in the first episode, because Patrick Rumble is the father of Mandy Crash, he's trying to be as a father to Mandy Crash. *Bob shares a flashback with Eric Glass, however it's not a multi-centric episode. *Bob Crash surname, a Crash is the thing that happened to Oceanic Flight 815. *He was the first character to be seen. *He was the first character to have a centric-episode: The Forgetting Past. Centric Episodes *The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2 *The Search For The Black Rock Parts 1 &2 *Find My Daughter, Sam! Parts 1 & 2 Unanswered Questions ''For fan theorys on these unanswered questions, see: Bob Crash/Theorys. *Why did Bob want Sam dead? *Why did Eric shoot on Bob? *How did Bob know 815 was going to crash? *Why does Bob have a different last name than both of his parents? *How did he know that Brad Bright is the guy that held Mandy Crash in hostage? *How does Bob knows Jenna's name? *Why doesn't what he Hurley on the plane? *What is Bob's role in the plan from Eric Glass? *Why are Jennifer and Bob, the owners of Oceanic Airlines?